


Valentine's Day

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: A sappy cute syaosaku valentine day fic
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 13





	Valentine's Day

Sakura was late for school. She had woken up late due to the previous night of hurriedly making chocolate for Syaoran. Kero-chan had been floating around her, asking questions as she made it. He knew what it was for too, complaining that it would all go to the "brat" and he wouldn't be getting any. How unfair that was.

Sakura simply rolled her eyes, telling him that he stopped complaining she could ask Tomoyo to bring some sweets with her to school that she could take home to him.

That had shut him up. 

Sakura rushes to school as quickly as she can. Even though she's been a cheerleader for many years, even going into high school, she still feels just a bit winded when arriving at the entrance of the Tomoeda High School building.

She walks up to where other students were filing in, taking off their casual shoes and putting on their school shoes. She stops Syaoran standing amidst the rows, walking up to him.

"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" 

He flinches slightly at the sound of her voice, pressing up against the door of his shoe locker. "S-Sakura!" 

She blinks, "Something wrong, Syaoran-kun?"

He turns to face his locker, pulling it open. Inside from top to bottom was filled with Valentine gifts. As much space as the small locker could fit. 

"Y-You're quite popular, Syaoran-kun.." Her heart twists just a bit, the bag she was holding her grip tightens.

She knew other girls were interested in Syaoran, too. He was handsome, polite and kind. He had grown taller. He was on the soccer team. It was completely understandable that other girls would notice what she's already known.

But her heart can't help but be just a bit jealous looking at those valentine boxes likely holding chocolate. 

"I don't care about those ones" Syaoran faces her. He steps closer, placing his hand on hers holding the bag. "I only want yours."

Sakura blushes. "Really?"

He nods, "You're my one and only valentine." A blush comes to his face at his own sappy comment. But Sakura could only smile wider. 

"If you'll follow me," Syaoran was now saying, leading her away from the morning crowd of students hurrying off to class.

"Where are we going, Syaoran-kun? Class is-" 

"You'll see" He replies. Sakura's heart beats in anticipation.

They are soon walking down a quiet hallway. Syaoran stops at a door on their left, opening it. He pulls Sakura in with him.

It's dark inside the small space their in. 

"Syaoran-kun?"

"S-Sorry this isn't ideal. I just wanted to find a place we could be alone."

Sakura shakes her head and then giggles when she realizes he probably can't see her. "It's okay, Syaoran-kun."

He's suddenly standing in front of her, dipping down to capture her lips with his own.

She melts under the sweetness of his kiss, grasping onto his uniform shirt.

When they finally leave the closet, Sakura is a flustered mess. She is scolded for arriving late to her class. The lovesick smile on her face says she doesn't even care.

After school in the privacy of Syaoran's apartment, Sakura clings to him as they share the chocolate she made mouth to mouth. It tastes even sweeter that way. 


End file.
